1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery mounting structure that is employed to mount a plurality of cell stacks in a lower part of a vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
In the electric vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-96789, a large-sized battery unit including a battery case is mounted between left and right side members provided in a lower part of a vehicle body. This battery unit has four beam members that are provided on a lower surface of the battery case and fixed to the left and right side members by bolt fastening, and a front-side support member that is provided at a front end of the battery case and fixed to a cross member by bolt fastening. This battery case houses a plurality of battery modules. Each battery module is formed by connecting a plurality of cells in series.